No Day But Today
by OliviabensonSVU4
Summary: After Blaine leaves Ohio, Kurt didn't think it could get any worse. Until he gets the most shocking news of his life. Kurt is determined to fight the diagnosis and make amends with the person he loves most. Kurt/Blaine :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_Author's Note: This idea came to me while I was walking home, out of nowhere.  
>I don't own the characters, still.<br>And thank you to Amber (AmberKNIFEsweet) for beta reading as always. You rock._

–

_Lima, Ohio_

Kurt winced and squeezed Finn's hand when the needle went into the crook of his arm. "Is that it?" he asked the nurse, Marianne, nervously.

She smiled at him. "As far as the needles go, yes. I'm going to hang the bag on this stand and let it empty out, which should take about two hours. I'll come back to check on you and talk about the side effects of the chemo, okay?"

Kurt nodded and let go of his brother's hand. "God this sucks. First, Blaine... Then, this. What's next?"

Finn put his arm around Kurt and gave him a hug. "It's going to be okay. You have us, your family, here to support you through all of this. We're not going anywhere and we love you. Don't forget that."

"He is right, you know, " Burt chimed in, coming through the curtain with Carol. "We're gonna be here through it all."

"Thanks," Kurt replied. "I would love to know how this happened to me though. I was always perfectly healthy."

"Honey, the doctor's don't even know how. But now that they caught it, it can be treated," Carol replied.

Kurt sighed and leaned his head back against the chair and started to reflect on everything that's happened in the last couple weeks. Before he knew it, the nurse was shaking him to let him know that he was done with the first treatment.

"Do you know the side effects?" she asked.

"Just nausea, vomiting and hair loss." Kurt sniffled. "The hair that I spent SO many hours a day keeping in perfect condition."

"It's true," Finn added with a laugh. "At least two hours a day on his hair and face."

Kurt nodded in agreement. Marianne shook her head. "Unfortunately, there are a lot of side effects besides the nausea and hair loss. You could get any combination of them. The main ones are fatigue, nausea, vomiting, hair loss, pain, anemia, infection, problems with your blood clotting, diarrhea, constipation, flu-like symptoms, fluid retention, affects on sexuality, and changes to your skin and nails."

He sat up quickly. "The sexuality is one thing, I'm not seeing anyone anymore, but my hair, nails AND skin? Hell no."

"Son, take a deep breath," Burt said, stepping forward to put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Dad, I'm fine. But so much is going to change because of this. I'm going to be BALD, a look that I know that I can't pull off, and who knows what my skin and nails are going to look like in a week."

"You might want to shave your head, Kurt," Marianne added. "Before it falls out. I've had a lot of patients that prefer that. I mean, after one session you won't see any immediate changes but you have to do three sessions this week and by the end, you will start to.

Kurt just nodded, unable to say anything else. He turned his head and threw up into the basin next to him.

–

_3 days before_

"Acute Myelogenous Leukemia," Dr. Roberts told Kurt, glancing up from his chart. "I'm surprised a doctor hasn't caught this before."

"I haven't been to a doctor in... Years," Kurt admitted.

"When we got your blood results back, your white blood cells were low. That's why we ordered the bone marrow biopsy, which confirmed our suspicions."

"So what are we talking here?" Burt asked the doctor. "I mean, what are his chances? Tell us straight."

"Of course, Mr. Hummel. His leukemia is stage 3. Which means he's going to have to start chemotherapy first thing Monday morning. And even then less than 60% and even then science only gives him 5 years."

"5 YEARS?" Kurt exclaimed, jumping off the table to his feet. "I'm 18 years old, I'm supposed to have my whole life ahead of me and here you are telling me that I could be dead at 23?" 

"According to science, yes. But you are young and healthy. Stage 3 isn't terminal and with aggressive chemo you could be put into remission in a year, even."

Kurt was already pulling his clothes on and stuffing his feet back into his shoes before the doctor could finish. "I refuse to accept what you're telling me. I'm leaving."

–

Luckily the doctor's office was only about ten blocks from the house. Kurt was about halfway when he had the sudden urge to text Blaine. Sweet Blaine. Cruel Blaine, who'd given up trying and flew to California.

Sending a text would be showing weakness that he needed Blaine when he'd spent the last two weeks convincing himself that he didn't. Two weeks of torture and hell. That had been topped with the discovery of cancer.

Kurt stopped walking, about halfway home, and started crying. Crying for Blaine being gone, and for his life that could dramatically be shortened. He stopped to blame himself for the love of his life up and moving across the country. And at the moment, that's what hurt the most.

–

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asked the next day at school.

Kurt looked at over, trying not to glare. "I'm going through chemo. I don't even want to be here but it's our last week as seniors. I can't miss this."

"I know, but I also meant with the _other_ thing."

"Oh, that. No, I'm..." Kurt had to stop mid sentence and run to the trashcan to throw up. "Ugh, it's not even lunch and I'm already throwing up."

Mercedes handed him a Sprite. "Drink this. It'll calm your stomach."

He popped the tab and took a few sips. "We better get to Glee."

–

"Are you sure you want to shave your head?" Finn asked his brother the next day, holding the electric razor in his hand.

"Yes," Kurt sniffled. "I found a small patch of hair on my pillow this morning. I can't stand to watch it fall out slowly. Do it."

Finn sighed and followed Kurt's wishes. Then shaved his own head to show his support. "Maybe no hair will be the new look," he joked. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I mean for graduation. For cancer awareness!"

"Graduation is in two days. I wonder how many people will go along with it." Kurt couldn't help but be sarcastic. 'How many people really fucking care enough to be bald for me at our high school graduation,' he thought.

"You never know. I'll make a few calls and see how fast it spreads." Finn, obviously oblivious, left the bathroom to get the word spread.

–

_San Diego, California_

Blaine was sitting on the couch, channel surfing aimlessly. Nothing looked interesting. It had been the longest two weeks of his life. Nothing seemed interesting anymore. It was only seven in the evening, and still sunny out but he had no desire to go anywhere.

Out of nowhere, he felt his phone vibrate signifying a text message. Half of him didn't even want to look at it. His parents were in the next room, and he didn't really have any friends that would be texting him. But for some reason, he decided to look. But what he saw, made him drop his phone and hold back tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do I really have to go to graduation?" Kurt whined. "It's not like I'm gonna live long enough to use it."

"Kurt! I don't **ever **want to hear you to say that. You're going to live for a long time. Longer then me," Burt replied. "Now, go get dressed and we'll leave."

Burt stood at the bottom at the stairs and watched Kurt stomp back to his room and slam the door. He chuckled at his son's dramatic flair, regardless of his health.

Ten minutes later, he was stomping back down the stairs. "I'm ready," he announced. "Not like I want to even do this. Finn and I will be the only bald kids at this stupid thing. What's the point?"

Burt rolled his eyes. "It's your high school graduation, son. It's a big event. Carol is meeting us there, with a camera **and** a camcorder."

"Of course," came the grumbling reply.

–

Kurt was standing on stage, wishing this whole fiasco was over. He looked out at the sea of parents, family members and friends taking pictures and holding camcorders catching every moment of this event.

"And now I present to you, the class of 2011! Congratulations!" Principal Figgins announced.

Everyone pulls their caps off and Kurt is amazed to see half the class with bald heads all grinning back at him. "Finn! How did you manage to pull this off?" He exclaimed, grabbing his brother's arm.

"The entire Glee club spent all night making calls. The ones willing to do this, glued some of the hair they cut off to their caps so no one would know till now. Do you like it?"

"I love it. You're the best brother. Ever." Kurt pulled him into a hug. "Thank you, seeing this made coming here worthwhile. I'm gonna mingle, see you at home." He squeezed Finn's hand one more time before turning around and into the crowd.

He turned and ran face first into Blaine.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kurt snapped. "I don't hear from you since the day you came to tell me that you're leaving for California and then you **suddenly** decide to pop back into my life?"

Blaine pulled out his iPhone and showed the text he had received.

_From: Finn_

_Message: Blaine. Kurt's been diagnosed with stage 3 leukemia. He wouldn't want me to tell you but I thought you should know._

"I'm gonna kill him," Kurt muttered.

"Why? He arranged all of this for you. Don't be mad at him because he told me about the diagnosis. Besides, this trip here was all my idea. I had to see you."

"Why? Because I'm dying? Maybe if I found out I was dying, before you left, you would have stayed." Kurt was trying not to cry. Not in front of Blaine, not now.

All Blaine could do was pull the other boy into a hug. "Don't say that," he whispered. "I had my reasons for leaving. And I know that it broke your heart, it broke mine too to walk away."

"BULLSHIT." Kurt stepped back to look Blaine in the eyes. "You have **NO** idea what I felt like." He turned on his heel and pushed his way through the crowd and inside the school. He was welcomed by cool, empty hallways.

–

Before Blaine could make a getaway, he was surrounded by the Glee club, minus Kurt.

"I guess Finn told you guys that I was here. I tried to talk to him and tell him that it hurt me too to walk away but he stormed off." Blaine sighed. "Well, I did show up. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do."

"Is he worth it?" Mercedes asked.

"Of course."

"So _go_," Rachel urged. "He'll probably be in the choir room." Everyone looked at her. "What? That's where I would go."

"Before it's too late," Quinn added.

Blaine nodded and started to run through the crowds.

–

_Help, I have done it again._

_I have been here many times before._

_Hurt myself again today._

_And the worst part is there's no one else to blame._

Blaine heard those lyrics floating down the hallway, so he followed, breaking into a sprint. He threw the choir room door open and saw Kurt on the floor, curled into a ball, surrounded by a pool of blood.

"KURT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, and heard it echo down the empty hallways. "What did you do? Stay with me."

Blaine pulled out his phone and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"

"My friend is on the floor in a pool of blood in room 231 at McKinley High school. Please hurry."

Once that call was ended, he called Burt.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. _"Hi, you've reached Burt. Can't get to my phone right now so leave a message at the beep and I'll call you back."

Blaine ended the call and went to check on Kurt, looking for a pulse. Check, but it was weak.

"Do I give you CPR?" He asked aloud.

Blaine rolled Kurt onto his back and saw the blood coming from his chest. It took all he had not to cry or throw up. In the distance he heard the wails of sirens and horns honking.

"IN HERE!" He yelled for the paramedics. They came running in with a a stretcher.

"Do you know what happened?" One asked Blaine.

"No, I came in to find him and found him like this. I rolled him over and saw the blood so I didn't do CPR but he has a faint pulse."

"Good. Is there a family member to ride along?"

"Out there somewhere. It's graduation. His dad is around but didn't answer his phone. What's wrong with him?"

"Can't say till he gets to the hospital and gets checked out. What I need you to do is go find his dad and have him head to Sacred Heart hospital."

Blaine nodded and numbly started walking back outside to the football field. In the distance he spotted Carol and Finn and headed that direction. There was so much commotion that most people didn't know what was going on. Instead of fighting the crowd he made his way to the podium.

"Excuse me, Burt, Carol and Finn, please meet me out front as soon as possible. It's an emergency."

He stepped down and made his way back to the front of school and was soon joined by the Hummel's and Finn.

"I heard the ambulance. Was it Kurt?" Burt asked, loudly.

"Yes. There was a lot of blood. They're taking him to Sacred Heart."

Carol started crying. "Oh my god."

"Let's go, I'll drive," Finn said, keeping a cool head.

–

_Author's Note: I know, I know. Poor Kurt. Hope this keeps you hooked!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_A/N: I started writing this during the season 3 premire on Tuesday, and finished it yesterday but didn't get a chance to upload it. So here it is._

–

_Sacred Heart Hospital_

Burt came back into the waiting room, looking pale. "He's not conscious. The doctor said he has a stab wound in his chest, but missed his heart. He lost a lot of blood."

"Stabbed... In the chest?" Finn stammered. "Do the police know _how_ it happened?"

"Not yet. But there were a lot of drugs in his system; vicodin, so he wouldn't feel anything."

Burt looked pale, just having to relay that message. Carol's eyes started to water. "How could he want to do that so bad? He was so happy at the ceremony."

Blaine looked down at this shoes. "Then he ran into me. I tried talking to him but he got angry and ran inside. The Glee club encouraged me to follow him to talk but then I found him..." Blaine wiped a tear away. "Like that."

Finn put his hand on the other boy's shoulder. "It's not your fault. No one even knew that he would pull a stunt like this."

"It **feels** like my fault," Blaine whispered. "He was happy, then he saw me. If I hadn't shown up, he wouldn't be here."

No one knew what to say after that so they lapsed into silence to wait.

–

_2 days later_

Burt, Carol, Finn and Blaine were huddled in a circle in the Sacred Heart ICU waiting room. A doctor came in and walked over to them. "He's awake. Honestly, the pills alone would have killed him if we hadn't admitted him when we did. The knife wound did some damage but we were able to repair it with surgery."

"When can we see him?" Carol asked tentatively.

"He's still out from the anesthetic. Once he's transferred out of recovery you can visit."

"Thank you," Burt replied.

The doctor nodded his head and left the room.

"I still feel like this is my fault," Blaine said softly.

Everyone looked up at him. "It's not," Finn replied. "If you hadn't found him, he would've been dead."

"I know, but it still feels like it was. If he hadn't seen me maybe he wouldn't have taken the pills in the first place."

Burt looked Blaine in the eye, "Listen to me, I don't know all the details of why you and my son broke up in the first place, but you can't blame yourself for any of this. Even if it feels like you should. The important thing is that he's alive."

Blaine just nodded and curled up on a chair and laid his head down.

–

An hour later, the doctor came back out. "Kurt's awake, but might still be groggy. Um, who's Blaine?"

Blaine turned his head. "I am, why?"

"He's been mumbling your name since he gained consciousness. Are you a relative?"

He felt the stares of Kurt's family on him as he replied, "Um, no, I was his... I'm... I'm just a friend." Blaine felt the emptiness in his stomach again.

"Ah, okay. Typically only family goes in, but I'm making an exception for you, young man."

They all thanked him and followed through the doors to Kurt's room.

"You all can go in first," Blaine offered. "I need a minute to think of what I'm going to say to him anyway."

"What **am** I supposed to say?" Blaine mused aloud. He sighed. Then it hit him, and a plan was forming.

10 minutes later; Burt, Carol and Finn walked out of Kurt's room. "We'll be in the waiting room," Carol told Blaine. "Whenever you're ready."

–

Kurt turned his head when he heard footsteps entering. "Oh, um, hi."

"Hi Kurt," he replied, walking closer to the boy's bedside. "I've been trying to figure out what to say to you for the last two days, since you've been here."

"And?" 

Blaine took a deep breathe.

"_Oh simple thing where have you gone?  
>I'm getting old and i need something to rely on<br>So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
>I'm getting tired and i need somewhere to begin<em>

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
>Talk about it somewhere only we know?<br>This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?"_

Kurt sat up a little and smiled a little. It was their song.

"_This could be the end of everything  
>So why don't we go<br>Somewhere only we know?  
>Somewhere only we know"<em>

"I, uh, had to shorten it, and do it without music, because I figured the nurses wouldn't appreciate disturbing the peace."

"Come here," Kurt whispered, holding out his hand. Blaine's heart was racing as he felt Kurt's hand in his again. "I took the pills right before the ceremony. Before I even saw you. When you showed up, I wanted to throw them up."

"But you end up in the choir room. This isn't easy to ask... But, who stabbed you?"

"I don't know. I was already on the verge of sleep. It's all fuzzy. I'm just glad that it was you who found me. There's something I should tell you."

Blaine sat on the corner of Kurt's bed tentatively. "Should I be singing 'I Should Tell You' from Rent?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "As much as I love Rent, no. When I saw you standing there looking gorgeous as always, I panicked. I'm the sick kid now and I thought you wouldn't want to come near me."

"Why would you even think that? I flew all the way out here to see you, I knew you were sick. I had to see you."

"You are the reason I'm alive. How can I ever thank you?"

"Live, Kurt. As long as you possibly can. Be happy. Do everything your heart desires. Life is to o short to play it safe, as you know."

"Blaine... Thank you for coming all the way out here to see me and I appreciate it, don't get me wrong but..."

Blaine felt his heart drop off a cliff. "But what?"

"I-I can't do this. Not now. I'm sorry."

Blaine let go of the cool hand he'd been holding, stood and fled. He passed Kurt's family and kept running. Till he could no longer breathe and had to stop.

–

_A/N: Ah, the progression of Klaine. Am I being too harsh on them?_


End file.
